The Prince & The Tomboy
by Deadlyshewolf
Summary: Chelsea has always been a tomboy, always has and always will. And not even the 'Prince' can change that. But when he vows to make her fall in love with him, things start to fall apart for her. Rated T for mild language and perverted references.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm keeping from my Princess Debut story for reasons all my own (Rei and I have alot of things going on lately. If you read the story you'll understand what I'm talking about) So I'm making this in the meantime! Please R&R~ Welcome to Chapter 1: The day I met "the prince"  
**

**

* * *

**

The ground shook and rumbled as Agete raised another island. Chelsea stumbled around like a fool trying to keep balance in the raising of an island. It wasn't her first island to raise, but why she didn't get used to it by this point, it's still a mystery. It was about her 4th time if she was correct. But in a split second, all the shaking stopped. And Chelsea fell flat on her butt.

"Phew... You should go check out that new island... I need a rest." And in a flash of light he disappeared. Chelsea simply nodded as she got up, legs wobbling. Once she felt the dock under her boots, she grabbed hold of the nearest thing she could. She was klutzy enough without being shaken up, she didn't want to fall in the water. Not like the first three times she raised islands.

"Can you take me to the new island today Kirk?" She asked steadying herself, preparing to get onto the boat. She made it that far, no time for slipping into the water this time. _Ok one foot... Then the next... VICTORY! _Chelsea thought in her head standing in the boat. It started to rock and she sat down without question. Kirk started up the engine and they started slowly moving through the surprisingly calm ocean. The wind blew her chocolate brown hair back and she pulled off her bandanna. With a short quiet boat ride to the new island.

"Wow, this place is awesome." Chelsea muttered under her breath taking in the beauty of the roaring volcano. _Volcano Island... How unoriginal_ She thought staring at the sign for the new island. She gazed at the wonder of lava, before turning and walking back to the dock. Without having to say anything, Kirk took her back to Verdure Island.

The boat rides never lasted long, but she loved them. She stepped onto the dock in stride. It felt good that day, and the ocean breeze felt good on the skin on a Summer day. Chelsea got a good look at her watch. _4:30pm Perfect timing._ She thought as she walked down to the shipping bin and threw in her corn, the herbs, some mushrooms, three eggs, a bottle of milk, and a flower. Chelsea skipped to the resident Diner for her dinner.

It was oddly bustling today. All the women on the island were there.

"I'd like my usual Nick." She said staring at the girls. They were giggling and whispering about something she was curious to find out about.

"Have you heard yet Chelsea?" A bubbly blond ran up jumping up and down like a puppy. It was her first friend on the island, Lana. The former pop star. Nick quickly gave Chelsea her order and she went back to talking with the excited blondie.

"Heard what? And if you dare say 'Bird is the word' I am going to hit you." It wouldn't be the first time she hit Lana for singing Surfing Bird. Lana held her head and looked up at her with huge pathetic brown eyes.

"Noooo, A new boy is coming to town!" She hopped up and down still holding her head. But as soon as Lana said new boy the diner exploded in a giggle fit. "Sabrina was just telling us about him."

Lana sighed dreamily and pretended to faint. She laughed at her and sat down next to Sabrina.

"So, what's so special about this new guy then?" Chelsea asked her usually shy friend.

"Oh, his name is Will. He's my cousin." Sabrina said with an unusually strong voice. "He is really tall, and blond with blue eyes. He's pretty chivalrous too, Father and I nicknamed him 'The Prince'"

Chelsea pretended to gag. Guys like that didn't sit well with her. Then again she was a huge tomboy that would of never really been friends with the other girls if it weren't for Lana. Lana was strangely tomboy for the way she dressed.

"I wonder if he would be my prince charming~" The resident brat, Eliza, cooed. Chelsea rolled her eyes and started scarfing down her curry rice. Felicia looked at her, well not so much as looked but turned her head toward her. Could Felicia even see?

"What?" Chelsea asked looking at Felicia. She started sipping a glass of juice as the pink haired woman stood up.

"You have such a lovely face Chelsea, you should really let us give you a make over." She said touching Chelsea's cheek.

"Yea, who knows. Maybe you'll turn out to be a princess." Natalie said pulling at the bandanna. Soon Chelsea was surrounded, and she couldn't tell who was doing what. She felt make-up brushes, people messing with her hair, and heard people commenting on her clothes.

"Guys knock it off!" She yelled jumping up, making all the other girls scatter. "I never said you could do that!"

"Yea she's right." Julia said. Ah the voice of reason. Julia was always the one to stop a fight or calm a crowd, she was just that good.

"Thank you." Chelsea sighed and finished her glass of juice. "The money's on the counter."

She walked out the front door, full and happy. She walked back to the farm, made sure her chickens were in the coop and the cow in the barn. She trudged through her corn fields to her house.

"Honey I'm home." She muttered before walking to her room and changing into a white pajama top and invader zim shorts. Chelsea didn't even go under the sheets, she just curled up in a ball ontop.

* * *

Chelsea awoke to the sound of a boat horn in the distance. But she didn't pay any attention to that, she just had to get her chores done. She reluctantly slid off her bed and threw on a red tank top, a pair of denim shorts, and tennis shoes. She put her rubber boots on over her tennis shoes, so they wouldn't get dirty.

"Eating time chickens!" Chelsea yelled as she walked into the coop she took some feed and squatted down to feed them by hand. She always thought that having them eating out of her hand felt good. She never knew why. She dumped the rest on the ground for them and she gathered the eggs they laid. She put one in the incubator and put the rest in her bag. Skipping to the barn she took the pitchfork and threw fodder into Her cow, Betsy's food container.

"You have such a nice coat." She cooed as she brushed the cow as it ate. She squatted down and pulled out the milker. Chelsea quickly ran and got a fresh bottle for the milk and attached it to the milker. She hummed as she milked. "Good girl Betsy. Now for some sunshine."

She pushed her cow out into the fenced off field she left for her animals. She watered the corn in a flash and she walked back to her house. She kicked off her boots and put away the eggs and bottle of milk.

"Now for foraging and I'm done for the day." Chelsea sang as she skipped merrily to town.

Silence. The town was complete silence. It didn't phase her much, but Chelsea noticed it. But she went along her business, picking herbs and flowers. While she was picking an herb near Natalie's house, she peeked in the window. No one was there. Worry started growing in her, and she cleaned out all the herbs and flowers in a haze. Then Chelsea moved onto Sprout island to continue her work.

"Look out!" was the first and only thing she heard. Chelsea dove to the left just in time to see the biggest horse she's seen in her life skid to a stop.

"OH MY GOD!" Chelsea yelled staring at the huge white horse. A man hopped down and ran to her side and tried to help her up. She pulled away from him and got up on her own.

"I am so sorry! I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt a maiden." He said in a kind tone. Wait, MAIDEN?

"Well I don't know what planet you came from, but I'm no maiden. I'm a straight up tomboy." She pushed her brown hair out of her face "And don't forget it."

The man's head reeled back and he stared at her like she was crazy. He was tall, way taller than her. He had soft blond hair and light blue eyes. Wait is he... He is! He's wearing a hoodie under a white jacket! Now Chelsea was staring at him like he was crazy.

"Ehem, well I'm William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams," He started introducing himself, but before Chelsea could say her name, He continued, "Reading Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III."

"I'm-" Chelsea was cut off, because he wasn't done here.

"But that is such a mouth full, so do please call me Will." He had a contented smile, and Chelsea had no more patience.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY WILL!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air. She started rubbing her temples and said, "I'm Chelsea Anna-Marie Rose. But for the love of god call me Chelsea."

"Chelsea such a fine name for a maid-" Chelsea gave him a glare, "Tomboy. Well I assume you are a resident as well here? Well please do say hello once in a while. Au revior!"

"Yea, yea, yea so lon- WAIT YOU ARE LIVING HERE?" She had a look of utter shock. All that she got in return was a laugh. She pulled off her shoe and threw it as hard as she could. When she heard a grunt, she had a triumphant look on her face. But that melted away when she saw who she hit. None other than her cowboy friend Vaughn. Oh Shit.

* * *

**Well If you haven't guessed yet I don't own Harvest moon. Guess I shoulda mentioned that earlier. BUT OH WELL! So if you like this please leave a review so I know people are reading this. Because I need to know people read it! Other wise I'll probably forget to update. Chapter 2 will be up in a few days~~~  
Sayonara bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is a major source of entertainment for me lately so you can expect a new chapter every day or so. Anyway I don't own Harvest moon Blah blah blah. Say hello to chapter 2: The 'Prince's' vow.**

**

* * *

**

Chelsea ran over to Vaughn, who had a huge red spot on his face. She took her shoe and had a sheepish look.

"Ok why did you hit me with a shoe?" He asked with the type of gruff voice Chelsea just loved. Unlike a certain guys, her glare went to Will then softened when she went back to looking at Vaughn.

"I was trying to hit him." She said pointing at the blond man on the horse. He let out an 'Ah' before taking her bandanna and ruffling her hair. She giggled, and playfully shoved him. Most people thought of them as a couple, even though they weren't more than friends. As far as Chelsea knew. Will cast a glance back at them with a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but he just rode onward.

"I gotta go forage some more, wanna help?" Chelsea asked turning her body toward the dock.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." The silver-headed cowboy said following her. They walked close together, thank god that Sabrina was busy talking to Will. They walked down to the dock and Vaughn had to help klutzy Chelsea into the boat. Which Vaughn was used to by that point.

"Can you believe that the new guy Will called me a maiden?" Chelsea said tying back her hair with the rubber band that was on her wrist. Vaughn snorted and pulled his white bandanna off his neck.

"Are you serious? Turn around please." Chelsea turned so that her back was to him and she felt him fiddling with her ponytail. "Huh, that's cute on you."

"I'm dead serious, and he had a name that went on _forever_." She looked at her reflection in the water and saw he put the bandanna at the base of the pony tail. It was tied in a bow. She had a grin spread across her face

"Not a word you." He pulled his hat off for a hot second and popped her in the head with it. Kirk cleared his throat and the two looked up to see they were at Mystic island. "I'll take this end."

Vaughn headed toward the witches house and Chelsea headed toward the goddess pond. She looked left then right then she pulled up a flower and tossed it in the pond.

"Dum da da da~~~!" The green haired goddess appeared.

"Um harvest goddess? Can you do me a favor?" She asked looking up at the pretty woman.

"Depends." She floated cross-legged.

"Hey Chelsea? You over there?" Vaughn called out.

"Never mind!" And with a sparkle the goddess left. Chelsea grabbed the herbs as fast as she could and stuffed the blueberries she found in her mouth. He snickered looking at her as the purple berry juice dribbled down her chin. They dumped everything in the bag and went to their last stop. Mushroom island.

"HI SHEA!" Chelsea yelled surprise hugging the wild boy from behind. Shea yelped and flailed like mad until he recognized her laughter.

"Why, Chelsea scare me?" He asked, his horrible grammar making her laugh again.

"Awww, You know I scare cuz I love!" She skipped around the HUGE mushrooms sprouting out of the ground hunting for mushrooms she could pick.

"Chelsea love Shea?" Shea was more confused than ever.

"Like a brother. She loves you like a brother." Vaughn said patting the tanned shoulder of Shea. Chelsea wasn't one to fall in _love, _but she loved like they were her kin. Vaughn started hunting with her through the large mushrooms.

"Not many mushrooms today." Chelsea huffed walking over to Vaughn. He nodded and tossed what he found in the bag. "To the dock!"

They raced to the dock, Vaughn won of course. Chelsea slipped and flew clear over the boat and into the ocean. She spat out salt water and Vaughn was laughing.

"Shaddup and help me." She said reaching up for him. She couldn't thank the goddess more that her bag was water-proof. He pulled her in the boat and she shook herself off like a dog. Before more unintentional fluff moments, Kirk started up the boat and headed back to Verdure.

Dumping all of the contents of her bag in the bin she looked up at Vaughn and said, "Thanks for helping me~"

"Ah, no problem. Anything for a friend." Ok this was starting to get more and more out of character for him. He smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. Her brain snapped in two for a minute.

"OI! Chels!" A familiar voice called out and before she knew it, Chelsea was laughing again and Denny was giving her a noogie.

"Hey hey, messing up the hair fisher dude!" She laugh/yelled pushing away. He gave her a pouty look and Chelsea gave him a hug. Because, as Denny once stated, HUGS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! But soon she looked over Denny's shoulder and saw her white and nerdy friend, Elliot.

"Chelsea, are you going to the beach?" He asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's perfect weather today."

"I dunno..." She looked from boy to boy who was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Just icing on the cake when Vaughn did it. Chelsea fell backward laughing at Vaughn, because it was too freaking cute. "Ok I will."

They cheered and she was sandwiched in a hug between her three buds. Even though Lanna was a close friend of hers, the boys were her best friends all the way. She ran toward her ranch .She was giggling and skipping, this was the girliest Chelsea ever was, but of course that was cut short when she saw a certain somebody on her farm.

"Why hello Miss Chelsea, is this your ranch?" Will asked with a smile.

"Yea it is, now get out." She said narrowing her eyes. He chuckled slightly and walk past her.

"You know you're cute when you're mad." He whispered as he walked by. Chelsea's eyes widened slightly and a blush spread across her face, she just got angrier and fumed as she went inside her house. She threw off her clothes and slipped into her red bikini. Of course she threw shorts and a really really loose white shirt over that. One look in the mirror and she remembered.

"Oh yea." She pulled off the white bandanna Vaughn put in her hair. After grabbing a few things she needed: A towel, sunscreen, etc. Chelsea finally walked to the beach.

"Hey Lanna!" She yelled running to her blond friend. Apparently everyone was at the beach, not like she could blame them. It was amazing out. Speaking of amazing, Lanna looked adorable. She was in a two piece that was the same shade of green as her dress was, with a little ruffle on the top, mostly to hide the fact she was flat as a board. Soon she was swarmed by the girls of the island. But this time it was on the latest scoop on their crushes.

"So any news on if Elliot likes me?" Julia asked twirling her hair around her finger. She was in a strapless white one-piece bathing suit.

"Woman, he drools over you all the time. No need to ask me." Chelsea laughed wiggling out of her shorts. The shirt was long enough to be a dress.

"What about Pierre..?" Natalie asked blushing. She looked good in her simple dark pink two-piece.

"He likes you alot. He's been thinking of asking you out." Chelsea smiled and winked.

"I heard Will likes you." Sabrina said. Her halter top one-piece purple bathing suit was really working with her. Chelsea's eye twitched, and she stared at Sabrina. Who was confused by this.

"C'mon, this is every girl's dream! To have a handsome prince fall in love with them~" Lanna pretended to swoon.

"One, he isn't a prince. Two, my dream was to be a female NASCAR driver." Chelsea stared at them. Sabrina rolled her eyes at Chelsea.

"Hey boys! Check out this cutie!" Natalie yelled pulling Chelsea up and pulling her shirt up and over her head. The boys whistled and Chelsea laughed. Nobody wanted to say it, but she had a rack. She wasn't nearly as big as Julia was, but she was pretty close.

"She is cute." Will said walking up to them. The girl's jaws dropped when they saw him in light blue swim trunks. He had a flat stomach and good god he looked sexy. Even Chelsea had to admit it. "Now where did the look of anger go?"

Her face flushed red and Will laughed. What he did next made the girls squeal and made Chelsea want to slap him so badly. He kissed her forehead. It took Julia and Natalie restraining her with all their might, to keep her from beating him into oblivion.

"Let me go, LET ME GO!" Chelsea yelled as Sabrina and Lanna grabbed hold of her legs. It took her ten minutes to calm down, held up in the air as her friends kept her limbs still. They cautiously set her down. She tried to bolt, but Julia tackled her.

"Ok. I'm good. Let go." Chelsea grunted under Julia's weight. Julia wasn't fat, but she was muscle. Once Julia got off, Chelsea ran for the water.

"Wait up!" Lanna yelled chasing after her. Natalie stayed on the shore and Julia just let the waves wash over her feet. Chelsea swam and kicked furiously laughing as Lanna swam after her. Not many of the boys went swimming. Actually only Denny was in the water. The rest were either sitting in the shallow water, or under a beach umbrella. _Wimps_ Chelsea thought with a laugh.

When Vaughn and Elliot started digging a pit in the sand Chelsea got curious and stopped swimming to stare at them. When they threw in logs she had an idea as to what they were doing. It wasn't until they lit the logs she realized she swam way longer than she thought.

"Anyone up for smores?" Natalie yelled. Lanna and Chelsea couldln't scramble out of the water fast enough. Elliot laughed and tossed everyone sticks.

"And we don't do this more often why?" Lanna asked stealing the marshmallows from Natalie.

"Probably because our work gets in the way." Julia muttered fishing a marshmallow out of the bag. Chelsea took one of white fluffy treats and popped it in her mouth, took another and pushing the stick through it.

"Well this was a fun first day here for me." Will said walking up from god knows where. He sat himself by Sabrina, knowing better than to sit next to Chelsea. He took a marshmallow and lightly roasted it over the fire. Chelsea found herself staring and she didn't find out until her marshmallow caught fire. Quickly blowing it out, no one was able to see the blush on her face. She looked for the crackers and chocolate.

"This what you looking for?" None other than Will said holding them up.

"Give it!" Chelsea jumped over he held it behind him and pushed her back. She growled and he smirked probably the hottest smirk she has ever seen. He fell backward and she fell on top.

"Victory!" She yelled taking the chocolate and crackers and hopping up on her feet. "Noooooo! At what cost!"

Her marshmallow fell on the sand. Someone held up their's infront of her.

"Take mine then." Will said looking up at her from the ground. She snatched it and made her smore. She took a huge bite and chewed. A dopey grin spread across her face.

She swallowed and said, "This is a yummy smore~" And took another bite. Slowly one by one the marshmallows and chocolate dissappeared as the night dragged on.

"I gotta go now, I have to put my cow back in her barn." Chelsea said getting up and throwing her shirt on. "Oh yea, here's your bandanna."

She gave Vaughn the bandanna and waved. Will blew a kiss, she growled and glared at him. She walked the short walk to the ranch and she slipped on her rubber boots and walked uncomfortably to the field of the luckily awake cow. She pushed the cow inside and walked carefully to her house. Chelsea rubbed her eyes as she kicked off her boots, the second she stepped inside she felt paper under her bare foot.

"Eh?" She yawned picking it up and flicking on a lamp. It was a letter. It read:

_Dear Miss Chelsea,  
I have to say you are unlike any girl I have ever met. You are outgoing, blunt, and unafraid to speak your mind. It's truly a refreshing new take. No girl can match the way you make me feel. I know it may be sudden but my feelings are decided. And I vow you this, I'm going to make you fall in love with me. I'll do my best to make you love me, and I won't give up until you are mine._

~Will

_

* * *

_

**Yay chapter 2 is done! It's really easy to write this story! But next chapter you are going to meet someone a little different. It's Lily time!**

Thank you for the reviews! And until then! SAYONARA BYE BYE!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! It's time to finally meet my personal most hated harvest moon character of all time! Lily! God I hate her, but for the sake of the story I can put that aside for now. Anyway, Chapter 3: Treasure hunting mistress.**

**

* * *

**

Chelsea just kept re-reading the letter. Over and over trying to see if she read it correctly. No matter how many times she looked over it, it always said the same thing. He was going to make her love him. Does that mean he loved her? Of course, he wrote her that. Chelsea didn't even bother changing out of her bathing suit, she just slid under the sheets without changing. It was going to be a long night.

She tossed and turned in her bed, with the last words dancing around in her mind. _And I vow you this, I'm going to make you fall in love with me. _Chelsea flipped on her side and stared out the window. _I will do my best to make you love me. _She sighed and rolled out of bed. She threw on some sweatpants and a loose tanktop, hoping that could help her sleep as she went back to sleep. _I won't give up until you are mine. _After tossing and turning for two hours she finally slipped into dream land.

~~Chelsea's dream~~

_"Oh Chels you look beautiful." Lanna cooed putting the finishing touches on Chelsea's make-up. _

_"Any man would kill to have you as their girl." A tall Asian girl with long black hair said placing a lily in her hair. The girls smiled as they held up a mirror for her and she looked at herself. Her hair was in ringlet curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Light blue eyeshadow accented her dark blue eyes perfectly, and a light pink, almost white, blush accented her cheekbone. Her fingers traced the lace design on the strapless aqua blue dress. **Where am I? **Chelsea thought.  
_

_"It's almost time to go down~" Julia said with a light giggle. Chelsea cast a gaze outside, looking at the snow lazily fall to the ground.**What's going on?  
**_

_"Girls why are you fussing over me? I mean, it's not my birthday or anything of mine." She said twisting a lock of chocolate brown hair around her finger. _

_"Well this is the only time you'll let us dress you up!" Sabrina laughed as she stood up. _

_"Show time girls." The raven haired woman said standing up. Everyone stood up and walked out the door to the room. Music lilted down the hall and grew louder as they walked down the staircase toward the ballroom of a hotel. They saw familiar faces as they walked through the french doors into the ballroom. The girls evaporated away, all except the raven-haired girl. _

_"Do you think he'll ask you for a dance?" She asked with a smile gracing her lips. **Who? Who's he?**_

_"I hope not." Chelsea muttered pulling on her hair. The girl just rolled her eyes and smiled. Chelsea tried not to scream when a set of hands covered her eyes."Waugh!" _

_"Hahaha, guess who?" A male voice whispered into her ear. _

_"I dunno! Vaughn, Elliot, Denny, Pierre? I dunno!" She said her arms flailing. The man laughed again and hugged her from behind. _

_"You guessed wrong, and now you owe me a dance." A certain blond smirked with his chin on her shoulder. **Why am I letting him do this!**_

_"Grrrrr fine just one dance." Chelsea growled and Will smiled. **What? I wouldn't dance with him at all!**_

_Will took her by the hand and led her out the doors into the Winter air. The moon lit their way as they walked. The music was softer, but they could still hear it. He took her hand in his and he wrapped an arm around her waist as he gently led her in a dance she never knew she could do. His eyes glowed in the moonlight and Chelsea had a small smile. Even though she hated to admit it, she was enjoying herself. They suddenly stopped mid-step, Will looked away._

_"What?" She huffed when they stopped. He took his thumb and forefinger and lifted her chin with them. He started to lean in and she closed her eyes then..._

~~End of dream~~

Light shone in her eyes as she woke up quickly. The dream felt so real... Chelsea shook her head as she looked at he clock and screamed when she saw it was 9 o'clock. She threw on a pair of shorts and a yellow tanktop with a red vest and ran outside to find out, it was raining. She groaned and walked to the chicken coop. She just took the chicken feed and scattered it on the ground for them as she picked up eggs.

"Hey Betsy." Chelsea said in a daze, the last part of her dream stuck in a still-frame in her mind. She brushed the cow listlessly and milked her mind in a hazy fog. Wandering back to her house she put away the eggs and milk. Chelsea found her way into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and got a good look in the mirror.

"It was just a dream. Only a dream." She repeated to herself. "I wonder who that woman was... Oh well."

Chelsea pulled herself together and threw her watering can in her tool box and pulled out her hammer. Deciding to go mining today. She walked in the pouring rain to the dock. Everyone inside their houses, not wanting to get caught in the rain. Chelsea never really knew why, she loved the rain.

"To Volcano Island Kirk." She said as she climbed in the boat. He of course revved up the engine and sailed over the ocean water to the island. She thanked Kirk and ran into the cave when she saw someone else inside there.

"Ummm, hello?" She called out.

"Ah? Hello. Who are you?" A tall, Asian looking woman, with long raven hair pulled back with some interesting oriental decoration Chelsea couldn't determine. The woman's red silk dress sashayed as she moved toward her.

"I'm Chelsea. And you are...?" Chelsea looked at her sideways.

"I am Lily, a tresure hunter." Lily bowed and looked at her. "So Chelsea, what brings you here?"

"I'm going to mine for jewels. Why are you here?" She asked with a smile. Chelsea liked this new girl.

"I was treasure hunting. Oh and trust me, it's just useless ores down here." Lily shuddered.

"Well since you are new here, how about I show you around the island." Chelsea offered, just now realizing how drenched she was seeing how her brown hair was clinging to her face.

"That would be delightful." She said with a smile and she pulled out an umbrella. They walked out under Lily's umbrella and they rode the whole boatride back with the umbrella over them. They hopped off the boat and Chelsea led her to the Diner.

"Quaint." Lily said as she looked around the small diner.

"What'll you have?" Nick asked cleaning a glass. "The usual for you Chelsea?"

Chelsea nodded and Lily read over the menu and decided on, "I'll have noodles and a glass of apple juice."

They walked to a table and Chelsea asked, "So why'd you choose Sunshine islands of all places?"

"I don't remember why. I just heard about it and never really got around to coming here until now." Lily shrugged. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, my grandpa died and he left the farm to me. I've been fixing it up ever since." Chelsea said as their food arrived. They started eating when they heard the door open again. Chelsea looked up and saw the man after her heart, Will. Her eyes narrowed and she glared as he looked at her with a smile.

"Hello girls... Lily?" Will looked at the raven haired girl confused.

"Hey William. Quite a coincident meeting you here." Lily winked and for some reason Chelsea felt a hint of jealousy.

"You two know each other?" Chelsea asked jealousy starting to grow some. _WHY am I JEALOUS?_ she thought staring down at her hands.

"Yea, we crossed paths a few times on my travels." Will said hiding a smirk, seeing the jealousy inside Chelsea.

"I'll pay for the food, and I'm living here from now on. Don't be afraid to drop by my room in the hotel." Lily left on a flirty tone, and gave a peck on the cheek to Will as she left. Chelsea got up and ran out the door before he could say anything. She ran in the pouring rain to her farm. Chelsea flung open the door and slammed it behind her, she ran to her room and flung herself on her bed. Closing her eyes once she landed, trying to sleep and forget what just happpened. She didn't care she was still in her clothes, and she didn't care that may of seemed childish, she needed time on her own.

* * *

**And thus this chapter is done~ I hope you liked it! I sure did. Sorry it's shorter than usual, I am trying to write a chapter a day. So I wrote it fairly fast ^^;**

**Ok Chapter 4 will be out soon! Until then! Sayonara bye bye  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've decided to mention why I hate Lily so much~ I hate her because she is just so wrong for Will! I married Will in the game and I met her too, oh god she isn't right for him. Besides I always thought of her going after him was a gold digger thing . ANYWAY here's chapter 4: Girl's night. **

**

* * *

**

Chelsea was curled up in a ball on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't bother answering, she just stayed on her bed all night. Not like she could sleep anyway. Why did Lily giving Will a kiss drive her nuts? She doesn't even like him! Chelsea heard the knocking continue and soon the person just opened the door.

"Chelsea? You in here?" Chelsea heard Julia's voice lilt through her house. She just groaned and rolled over. Julia walked into her room and sat beside her on the bed.

"Chelsea is something wrong?" She asked petting Chelsea's hair. Chelsea's blue eyes looked up at her from the pillow, and she sat up.

"No nothing is wrong Julia." Chelsea sighed. "What time is it..?"

"It's 3pm. Don't worry the girls and I did your farm work when you didn't leave your house 5 hours ago." She said hugging Chelsea. Julia smiled when she got hugged back. Chelsea sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Soon the other girls walked into the house and sat around her.

"Hey, I have an idea." Lanna piped up and the girls looked at her quizzically. "Let's just have a girl's night to night tonight."

Chelsea normally would of cringed at the thought, but that sounded really good about now. Soon the room was full of giggling and excitement as they planned out what they were going to do. Of course Sabrina volunteered her house. It was big enough to house an army. Julia was going to bring the food, Natalie was bringing the cheesy chick flick movies her mom had, Lanna was going to bring the make up, and Chelsea was going to bring the video games. Her collection was mostly DanceDance Revolution games and fighting games, but the girls actually loved those kinds of games surprisingly.

"Ok! It's decided! We shall meet up in exactly two hours!" Natalie cheered and the girls all ran off to gather what they needed. Chelsea wiggled under her bed looking for her duffle bag. She found it, but she got stuck under the bed.

"Great." She muttered pushing against the wall, trying to get out. Chelsea grunted and tried to move, but her hips were to big to get out. She felt the bed lift up slightly and she crawled out quickly. Chelsea just assumed it was Julia or someone. "Hey than-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and growled angrily.

"Why so angry?" Will said with a smile. Chelsea felt her cheeks warm up when she saw he was just in jeans and an open orange jacket.

"Why are you here?" She said walking to the dresser pulling out clothes and putting them away.

"Door was open. Thought you were robbed or something." He said sitting on her bed. Chelsea rolled her eyes as she turned away from him to keep her undies hidden as she packed them.

"Well the girls just came by to see if I was alright." Chelsea left out the part about girl's night on purpose. She jumped trying to grab hold of the box of video games she kept stowed away on the top shelf. Will walked over and grabbed the box with ease. _Oh my god he was close to me_ she thought as she took a step away. Will handed her the box with a smile that made her heart leap. _Woah how'd he do that? _She thought as she pulled the good games from the box and put them inside the bag. Will took the box again and put it away for her.

"They are good friends huh?" He asked watching Chelsea run to the living room. He heard things unplug and get moved, but he did nothing. Will waited patiently for her to return.

"Yea they are great friends." She said walking in with various gaming systems. Will held up the bag for her and Chelsea placed them inside, and he zipped the bag up for her.

"Thanks for helping me...pack... WAIT A MINUTE! You used some kind of mind trick to make me let you stay here!" Chelsea pointed at him.

He got up with a smirk and did the same pose she was in and yelled, "OBJECTION, I did no such thing!"

Be still her heart, he played Pheonix Wright. She didn't even try to hide her grin when he did that. Hell, Chelsea fell over laughing when he did that. If that was a tatic of his to win her heart, it was working. Once he saw her laughing, Will left with a triumphant look on his face. She got up and looked at the clock, still giggling. She had about five minutes until everything started. Chelsea picked up her bag and walked out the door, of course locking it behind her.

Strolling to Verdure Island, Chelsea had a spring in her step today. When she noticed Julia just walking out of her house, Chelsea ran over to her with no hesitation.

"Hey Chelsea~" She sang walking over with two duffle bags slung over her shoulders.

"Heya Julia." Chelsea sang right back. "To Sabrina's house!"

They both ran to the huge mansion of Sabrina's and threw open the door singing that they arrived. Then they noticed that her dad was sitting in his office rubbing his temples. Probably at the fact he was going to have squealing girls one floor above him. They just walked on past him and up the stairs to Sabrina's room slash living place. It had a freaking kitchen up there!

"We! Are! HERE!" Chelsea yelled as she and Julia did a Captain Falcon pose when they jumped into the room. Natalie and Lanna were already there and they laughed at the stupid two. Chelsea flopped next to Lanna and looked over at Sabrina, "So Rina, what should we do first?"

"Get in our pajamas, dur." Natalie said and they all slipped into their pajamas, Chelsea in a set of gir pajama pants and a black gir shirt to match, Sabrina in a purple nightgown, Julia in a tanktop and girl boxers, Natalie in kitty sweatpants and a light blue cotton shirt, and Lanna in a silk nightgown same color as her dress. Surprise surprise.

"OK, now what?" Chelsea asked with a grin.

"Food and movies!" Sabrina said in a happy tone looking over to Natalie.

"Oh I was all over my mom's stash of movies." Natalie held up three different chick flicks, at which the girls cringed looking at the titles. Julia dumped out one of the bags to reveal sweets and junkfood a plentiful. Chelsea snagged the twinkies before anyone could even touch them. She gave the shifty eyes and opened the box.

"Hey gimme some!" Lanna pounced on her. Chelsea held the twinkies above her head and stood up.

"NO! Zey are MINE!" Chelsea said with a failure of a German accent. Lanna jumped trying to grab them, with no success.

"You suck!" She said diving for the potato chips. Natalie popped in a dvd and we sat and watched the cheesiness known as chick flicks. The laughed at how fake the 'Love' was between the two main characters, and the fact the man was running down an airplane run way without being blown away or crushed by a plane. A few times Lanna snuck off from the room for reasons none of the girls knew why.

"Video game time!" Lanna yelled running for Chelsea's bag. Chelsea just let her grab it and search for the games. Lanna whipped out the Xbox and Dead or Alive and the games began. The girls rooted Chelsea and Natalie on as they battled each other in the game until...

"Umm, girls any particular reason I found this in the freezer?" Will walked in, in only sweatpants and a white tank, holding up a bra. "Oh yea, Uncle asked me to stay here for the night. He didn't want to be killed by femininity."

"GIMME THAT!" Chelsea yelled jumping up for it. Will tossed it to her, and she caught it. "Lanna you are dead!"

Chelsea tackled Lanna and Julia pulled her off Lanna before any damange was done. Then an evil grin spread across Chelsea's face.

"I have an idea." She whispered her plan into Julia's ear and the grin passed on to her. Julia set Chelsea down, and walked around to the bedroom door.

"I think it's time for make over time." Julia locked the door and the girls circled Will.

"Girls... What are you doin-GAH!" He was cut off when they jumped and pulled him to the chair. Sabrina took two belts of hers and strapped his arms down.

"We're going to make you pretty." Chelsea said evilly and the girls closed in.

-mean while-

Regis sat in his bed, wide awake. Hearing screaming from his daughter's room.

"NO! STOP IT! GAH!"

He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow. Hoping and praying it would stop.

"NO NO! NO MORE! LET ME GO!"

He heard things thumping against the floor upstairs. His eyes grew wide.

"No NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT! AHH!"

That drew the line, Regis flew up the stairs and used the skeleton key to his house and flung open the door. To his surprise, there was a terrified Will strapped to a chair. Or atleast he thought it was Will. He looked like a girl with the make-up the girls put on him. The girls dropped their make up, and looked at Regis in surprise.

"Help. Me." Will mouthed. He looked terrified. Regis turned. Shut the door and walked away. Hearing the girls laugh evilly again.

-back to the party-

After Mr. Regis walked in and scared them half to death, then left, they started laughing and closing in. Then came the begging.

"Please for the love of god, SPARE ME! Spare me the make up! Please I'll do anything!" He begged from the chair.

"Aaaaanything?" Natalie cooed.

"ANYTHING!" he yelled desperately.

They untied him, and he stayed true to his word. "DANCE MAN TOY! DANCE!" Lanna yelled.

He danced and they laughed. They also made him do terribly evil chores, that are to awful to speak of. Eventually they all fell asleep on the floor in a cluster. Even Will fell asleep in there.

The next morning all the girls woke up with a smile on their faces. When they found Will, he was curled up like a puppy on Sabrina's bed. They tiptoed out to the kitchen area of the floor and searched the fridge for breakfast.

"Jackpot!" Natalie yelled finding the Cinnamon rolls. It took less than 15 minutes for the rolls to be baked and out of the oven.

"I smell cinnamon." Will said walking in the room rubbing his eyes as they drizzled the icing on top of the rolls. "Oh, perfect timing on my half."

He took a few rolls and put it on a plate. He walked to the table and sat at on a chair, and threw one of the rolls in his mouth.

"You fit quite a bit in your mouth there, Will." Chelsea snickered.

"Shaddup. Atleast I look good in make up." He said fluffing his hair and pretending to be frou frou. He got a smack in the back of the head for that little remark.

"Girly Man." She muttered.

"Manly Girl." He retorted.

"Touche." Chelsea said pointing at him with a cinnamon roll in her hand.

A few hours rolled by and they had to say goodbye and do their work. Sabrina noticed a little folded up letter on her desk with: _**Give to Will**_ written on a folded up side.

She tapped her cousin on the shoulder and handed him the letter.

Will looked at it for a moment then opened it.

_Will,_

_So you say you are going to win my heart huh? Well lemme tell you now, you have no chance with that happening at all. While you are a fairly awesome person, but there is no way you can win me over. No one has, and no one will. Trying to win my heart is pointless and a waste of energy. I'd just tell you now to stop or you are just going to get hurt in the end._

_Chelsea._

Will smirked and muttered to himself, "Don't count on me giving up yet. I'm not giving up until the day I die."

* * *

**AND. I'M. DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAYAYAY! Also please keep this in mind I own nothing here. Oh yes I'm writing another story along side this one! :D and I really like it too! Also thank you for reading something I made out of sheer boredom! Also thanks for liking this story! I love you all!**

**Until the next chapter! Sayonara bye bye!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now I bring you... CHAPTER 5~ Fireworks and growing feelings. And please bear in mind I am writing one chapter a day for my two stories so expect a new one every day.  
**

**

* * *

**

The days flew by without her really realizing it. Soon the cat festival passed by and Chelsea saw all the cute cats, and the cooking festival in which she came in second place, the fishing tournament I missed, and tomorrow was none other than the fireworks festival. And she'd be spending another couples festival alone. It still felt like it was only yesterday to her that she was at the sleepover and they played at the beach.

Will still visited her, and they weren't as bad since he stopped acting princely to her. And sometimes Chelsea even looked forward to them sometimes. He'd also try and help on the ranch and it almost always ended in hilarity. He stopped after the incident with the chickens. You don't wanna know what happened there. It was preeeeeeeeeeetty bad.

Chelsea finished up the last of picking the corn and she threw them in shipping bin. Her chores were officially done for the day. She walked to Verdure island and to Mirabelle's shop. Walking into the kitchen, Chelsea looked up with pathetic eyes at Julia and cried out, "I'M GOING TO BE ALONE AGAIN!"

"Oh Chelsea." Julia said walking over to her. Chelsea ducked under her arm and plopped down in a stool in front of the table. Ramming her head into the table top.

"I'm going to be alone on a couples festival. I'm going to have to sit and watch with Gannon. GANNON." Chelsea stressed the fact she'd have to watch fireworks with a hippo-gorilla-human hybrid. Gannon scared the crap outta her, he had a short fuse temper and he was big enough to snap her in half like she was a toothpick.

"Ooooo, yea I forgot." Julia said patting her shoulder. "And Elliot already asked me to go with him..."

Chelsea slammed her head into the table repeatedly. Lanna already had a date with Denny, Sabrina convinced Vaughn into going with her, Pierre and Natalie was a given, Lily probably already snagged Will, and she was left with the freak of nature. She was not looking forward to this. Julia just kept patting her shoulder and saying "It won't be that bad."

She had a feeling it would be that bad. Since talking to Julia wasn't helping hardly at all, Chelsea decided to leave the shop. She went back to her house and flopped on her bed. Less than an hour later she heard the door open and, "Hey, Chels, you here?"

Since when did Will call her Chels? Chelsea rolled on her bed and called, "I'm in here."

"Why so sad my friend?" He said sitting on the bed looking at her. Chelsea sat up and went cross legged.

"I'm spending another couples festival alone. Or worse. With Gannon." She shuddered at the thought.

"No one wanted to go with you? Did you bother asking me?" He asked sitting cross-legged too facing her.

"I thought that gold digger woulda asked you." Chelsea snickered and she slapped his arm.

"You thought I'd go with _Lily_? God no. I know her and she is NOT my type. She did ask me out though. I turned her offer down." He ruffled her hair. Chelsea stared at him. Nothing in her head was working at that moment. She was trying to process everything. _Lily is beautiful and he turned her down? What IS his type? Am I his type? Why'd he ruffle my hair? Why am I blushing? _Thoughts were racing at a million miles an hour.

"Wanna go together?" The words that snapped her away from her thoughts.

"Only as friends!" Chelsea yelled, her blush becoming darker and more prominent.

"Hahaha, only as friends only as friends." Will said with a grin. "I'll get you at five ok?"

"Ok." Will got up to leave and Chelsea went back to thinking. Then something clicked in her brain.

"SO THAT WAS HIS TACTIC!" She yelled jumping up on her bed. He was becoming her friend and working his way into her heart from there!

She had to applaud his approach working, but she wasn't going to let him win just yet. Oh no no no. She wasn't going without a fight.

-Meanwhile-

Will heard her yell about figuring out his tactic to win her heart. He smiled as he walked to his boat, it was impressive she figured it out already.

He heard heeled shoes clicking behind him. He turned and saw the woman known as Lily.

"Why? Why did you choose that rough and tumble bitch over me?" She yelled, "I mean look at me! I'm gorgeous! GORGEOUS!"

To Will she wasn't really all that. Besides that oriental dress got old to look at.

"Well I happen to like her rough and tumble look." Will said calmly. Which drove Lily insane.

"You are making a huge mistake Will! YOU'LL SEE!" she yelled storming off.

* * *

It was the day of the fireworks festival, and Chelsea wasn't as thrilled as the other girls in town. She managed to convince the sprites into tending to her chores for her. She was busy getting ready for that day. Just finding an outfit that wasn't to flirty or too unflattering. Settling on jeans and a white tanktop she was in the bathroom brushing the messy brown hair.

"You in here Chelsea?" Will's voice was muffled through the door to her bathroom.

"I'm fixing my hair!" Chelsea said through the door. After fighting with her hair for ten minutes, she gave up and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Ok I'm ready." Chelsea said walking out to see Will in just jeans and a black t-shirt. It looked really good on him, which was pretty surprising to her.

"Let's go then." He said watching her walk over to another side of the room and return with a basket. "Uhhh..?"

"Oh, I didn't have dinner yet. Didn't wanna get hungry." She said putting a hand on her hip. The other hand was holding the basket.

"Ok ok, Let's go then." Will said opening the door for her. Chelsea walked out into the Summer turning Fall air. It was cool but warm all the same. After walking for about three minutes to the dock, she handed the basket to Will. He didn't complain when he had to carry it, he kind of expected it to happen when she got the basket.

"Chelsea what couple event was there in the spring?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh the goddess festival. Girls ask boys to go there with them, they dance, eat sweets, and basically have fun as a couple." Chelsea sighed. She remembered sitting alone, watching the others dance.

"Are there any festivals like that in the fall?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"None really. There's just a full moon festival, but it isn't an official festival anymore." Chelsea grabbed onto Will's hand as she steadied herself going into the boat. He went in the boat after her. "Um, Will, we can stop holding hand now."

"I know." He said with a warm smile. Chelsea pulled her hand back and looked at the water as Kirk drove them to Meadow Island. Mostly to hide the blush from him.

"Mind telling me when the full moon festival is?" Will said getting a little closer to her.

"It's Fall 13th last I checked." She scooted away a little.

"So what happens at this festival?" He asked not moving closer.

"A couple just spend time together and view the full moon. It's just clearer to see in the fall." She said starting to look at him again. Before he could say anything else he stood up and stepped onto the dock at Meadow island. Will held out his hand to help Chelsea up. She didn't take his hand, and got up on her own. Everyone was already there, to Chelsea's surprise. Gannon was setting up the fireworks, Lily was seething, Lanna and Denny were holding hands and her head was on his shoulder, Julia was sitting next to a nervous Elliot, Pierre gave Natalie a peck on the cheek, and Sabrina was just hugging Vaughn's arm.

Chelsea pulled a blanket from her basket and spread it on the ground. The grass was wet anyway. Will sat right next to her and she pulled out her food. Which was mostly sweets anyway.

"Really? Chocolate cake is your dinner?" Will said trying not to laugh.

"Yea so? I made extra, so you can have some if you want." Chelsea was trying not to get embarrassed, but she still had her cheeks a little pink. Will laughed and hugged her with one arm. Chelsea didn't blush at that, luckily, she was used to it from her guy friends.

"Hey the fireworks are starting." Will said hearing a boom and the island shone blue. Chelsea put away the plate that used to have cake on it. The ground vibrated from the shock waves of the firework. She leaned back on her hands and Will did too. He moved his hand over hers, and she didn't fight. Chelsea let him lace his fingers in hers. _What am I doing...? I don't know but I like it._ she thought as she rested her head on his shoulder. They remained in that position for a while until the finale...

"Hey Chelsea. You know I mean it when I say I really like you right? More than friends really." He said to her. Chelsea looked up at him with an idea she normally would never even consider.

"Yea. I know." She said sitting up, leveling herself with him.

"That's good-" He turned his head to face her, but found himself cut off by their lips meeting. His eyes widened, but he closed them shortly after and leaned into it. Lily was glaring and watching the whole time. She got up and walked for the dock. Kirk drove her to Verdure and went back to the island.

Chelsea blushed heavily when she realized it was his lips and not cheek like she planned. But she didn't pull back, until her heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Chelsea?" Will said when she turned away from him. Chelsea stood up and ran for the dock. Not even caring that she left her basket and blanket back with him. She jumped in the boat and told Kirk to step on it. When she turned back for one last glance she saw Will on the dock watching her go. Her heart ached like crazy, but she really didn't want to feel it.

"I'm not falling for Will. I'm not falling for Will. I'm not. I'm not." She whispered to herself as she stepped onto the dock. As soon as she had both feet on the dock she took off running to her home. Running into the house, she slammed the door behind her and closed her eyes. Chelsea leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. She got up to flick on the lights and she screamed when she saw her house in ruins.

Her table was cut up and flipped, glass was shattered on the floor, the eggs she was saving were thrown everywhere, Chelsea ran into her room and saw that her milk was thrown on her bed. Looking up she noticed something.

She noticed that on the wall, painted in red, was scrawled: **_Don't touch what isn't yours you whore  
_**

* * *

**And the drama sets in! DUN DUN DUN! Poor Chelsea, Will she go into depression? Will she hunt down who did this and wring their neck? Will she and Will be a couple finally! Not until next time! Sayonara Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now, we find out. What will Chelsea do? Is she going to keep hanging around Will? Are the girls going to harass Lily? TODAY YOU FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6: Ok maybe I do like him.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chelsea was in shock staring at her wall. Her throat locked up and tears that wouldn't come out burned her eyes. _Why? Why would someone do this? _She thought. Her normally tough exterior cracked. She slid to the ground staring at the wall, letting the tears start streaming. She heard someone run in the door, "Chelsea why'd yo- Oh my god..."

Will was breathing hard from running, but he couldn't breathe when he saw her house. His heart broke when he saw Chelsea, on the floor, crying. Without another thought he ran in and held her close to him. Chelsea didn't want to fight. She didn't want to run, or push him away, or anything. She held onto him like he was her last chance at life. Will didn't say anything, he didn't ask, he just held her and let her cry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something. He turned his head slightly to see hurtful words on the wall.

"Lily." Will half growled. He picked Chelsea up bridal style and walked to the door. Her bed had milk thrown on it, so he was going to let her stay with him. Chelsea rested her head on his chest as he walked, his heart beat calming her. Will walked down the road with her counting his heart beats in her head.

"What are you doing with _that_." Lily's voice sounded from behind him. She sounded furious. Chelsea clutched Will's shirt when she was referred to as 'that'. Will ignored Lily and kept walking to his yacht.

"WILL!" She yelled again.

"What do you want you bitch." His voice was heartless and cold toward her at that point. Chelsea could practically hear Lily's shock. Will was always kind when he spoke. No matter how mad. But you know you are seriously screwed when he was cold toward you.

"W-will? Why are you acting like this?" Lily was actually scared of him at this point. Because when he's mad, he's furious.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you trashed _Chelsea_'s place and wrote 'Don't touch what isn't yours you whore' on the wall." Will's voice became more menacing and Chelsea smiled into his shirt when he put emphasis on her name. Lily didn't respond. She couldn't. Will went back to walking. They passed by Sabrina's mansion, Denny's sea side house, and walked across the soft sea sand. Will hummed as he strolled onto the dock and up the ramp, and it was soothing to Chelsea.

"Can you stand up for a minute?" Will asked as he opened a door. Chelsea got out of his arms and looked around the room. It was high class, she could tell that much. The room was HUGE. He walked into, what Chelsea guessed was, the bathroom.

"Wow..." Chelsea looked around the room for a minute and sat down on the plush couch. She tilted back her head and looked at the ceiling. She heard the water run behind the door and about ten minutes later he came back out in only his pants and Chelsea blushed slightly.

"How about you get cleaned up, I've got something to do." Will walked outside. He pulled out a cellphone and dialed a few numbers. It rang a few times and he heard her pick up.

"Hey, Julia, Can you do me a favor?" He said into the phone.

"Yea, what do you need me to do Will?" She said, Will couldn't tell what she was doing, but it was making quite a bit of noise.

"You and Chelsea are about the same size, so can she borrow some clothes?" He sat down on a barrel and stared out at the ocean.

"Why?" Julia apparently stopped whatever she was doing.

"It's a long story and you don't want to go to her house. Trust me." He said pushing back his wet hair.

"Ok, where should I meet you?" She asked walking up stairs.

"Go to the dock on Sprout island. I'll meet you there." Will and Julia soon hung up and he started redialing.

"Gannon. I've got a project for you..."

-Meanwhile-

Once Will stepped outside, Chelsea went into the bathroom. It was large and was actually very beautiful. She would of taken a shower but the large black marble bathtub just called to her. She turned on the warm water and double checked if the door was locked. When she was sure it was locked, waited for the tub to fill.

"This place is amazing. Why does he like hanging out with me at my little house instead?" Chelsea wondered outloud. She stripped down and slid into the warm water. Her mind began to wander as she slid down into the water. _Maybe just maybe I do like him... _She thought as she closed her eyes. _Ok I do, but I can't let him know... I can't let anyone know. _She thought closing her eyes tighter.

"Chelsea? You in there?" Will's voice was muffled from the door.

"Yea I'm in here." Chelsea said peeping my head up from the water.

"I've got you clothes, but they are probably going to be a little big on you." he said twisting the knob, for it only to stop mid turn.

"Hold on." She jumped out and let the water drain. Chelsea threw on a towel and unlocked the door. She peeked her head out and he handed her the clothes. Chelsea put the clothes on and Will was wrong. It was a little tight around the hips and chest. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed." He said walking to the closet.

"No I'll take the couch." She said, heading for the couch.

"You're my guest and I insist you take the bed." Will's voice sounded a little irritated, which was kinda cute to her.

"I have an idea, but it's ridiculous." Chelsea was so happy she was facing away from him. She was embarrassed out of her mind. How did he get that power over her?

"What?" Will had an idea of what she meant, but he wasn't too sure.

"Your bed is huge so... why don't we just share it?" Will wasn't the only one blushing when that was suggested.

"Um, o-ok." Will's voice cracked, which was positively adorable in Chelsea's eyes. She hopped onto his huge bed and the pillows went up around her with a 'Fwooam' noise. Will followed after and he laughed. He felt around on the bedside table for a remote as Chelsea went under the sheets and snuggled into the pillows. When Will found it he clicked a button and it turned off the lights.

"Good night Chelsea." He said from one end of the bed.

"Good night Will." Chelsea said with a yawn.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, they went from opposite ends of the bed to in eachother's arms in a short period of time. Not like it mattered. They held eachother as they slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**Yea sorry this was a short chapter. I was in a rush, cuz my computer is in need of being charged and I don't know where the charger is. And I won't be updating All I Ever Wanted today, SORRY, but I'll be putting a longer chapter up tomorrow. **

**Until then! Sayonara bye bye  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so damn long to update! Alot's happened lately and school started back up. But hey, what can you do? Well anyway here's the next Chapter! Some seriously shocking news. **

**

* * *

**

Will stirred and woke up. He restrained a yelp when he saw Chelsea, but held it in when remembering he let her stay with him because her house was ruined by a certain little- _Bzzzzt Bzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzt. _He picked up his phone and tiptoed out the door of his cabin.

"Hello?" Will spoke into the phone as he felt a little chill from the sea's breeze.

"William," his eyes widened slightly and his grip tightened on the phone, "I trust you are well in that little hick island?"

"It's not a hick land dad." He spoke through gritted teeth. Dad. Father. The man that caused his existence. The man whom he wasn't too keen on talking to at all. They never 'bonded' let alone spoken longer than three minutes to each other.

"Yes... Well I was speaking with an old colleague of mine," He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, "And it turns out he has a daughter about the same age as you."

Yup. Just what he figured. Will's dad never called 'just to chat' or to 'wish him a happy birthday' or to tell him 'Merry Christmas' during his travels. It was either about trying to hook him up with some rich chick his father liked. All of them the same. Either a blond bimbo with huge breasts made of silicone and a tiny-ass dog with no meat on it or a snide conniving bitch that fakes sweetness. And a few others that were too dull to recount. Will sighed and rubbed one of his temples with his free hand.

"For the last time dad, I don't want to da-"

"Oh I'm not asking you to date her."

"What?" Ok he was confused now... Oh no.

"She's your bride-to-be." His strength knew no bounds now, for every word his dad spoke his grip tightened, the phone cracking under his sheer might.

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!" He was tempted to scream it, but that would wake up Chelsea. So he just hiss whispered.

"Oh yes you are Will. It's already been arranged. She will be at that hick island in a few hou-" Will broke the phone in his fist. He didn't care what happened to the phone, he let it just fall.

Will went back into the cabin and restrained himself from losing his mind. Chelsea was still sleeping soundly, which game him a little peace at mind. Chelsea was literally quite nothing he's ever seen before. Perfectly real. Real hair, real tan from working outside, real brea- strength! He wasn't thinking of something else! The point was, she is genuine and real unlike a huge chunk of the wealthy lately.

* * *

After hearing the door open and shut twice, she still didn't get up. Chelsea didn't want to wake up and have to leave the soft and warm bed. When she finally blinked and sat up, she saw Will at the table in the room.

"Good morning sleepy head." Will chuckled into his coffee. He was cross legged and looking right at her. He had a slightly angered and sad look in his eyes. She wanted to know why, but her stomach begged her to eat first. She leaped from the bed and into a chair. "Nice landing."

"Dude something wrong?" Her will-power won over her hunger and she asked Will what was wrong before eating something.

"Ah it's nothing. Nothing you should worry about." The worry that flickered in his eyes spoke differently. Chelsea wanted to get it out of him, but she decided not too, seeing how this was hurting him.

They ate in silence, with some small talk, but after sometime Chelsea just had to know, "C'mon just tell me Will!"

"I said it's nothing!" This was the first time he's snapped at her. She flinched and looked down. "I'm sorry Chelsea... It's just... It's just something is going on and..."

"Yea. Ok." She stood up, her appitite was gone, and she put on her clothes and walked out. "Bye."

Will didn't even respond.

"And yeah, when I pulled in my fishing net I found pieces of a cell-phone in i- hey what's wrong Chels?" Denny cut off his conversation with Elliot and ran over to Chelsea when he saw her huffed over.

"Something happened to Will and he won't tell me what." She puffed up her cheeks and kept moving as he walked with her.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Elliot ran up to my other side.

"Nooooo, it was perfect until later this morning." She dropped her head and watched her feet as she walked.

_'I've got nothing' _Denny mouthed to Elliot and they fell behind as Chelsea walked onto her farm in solitude. She opened the door and closed it behind her, flicking on the lights. Her eyes widened when she saw it not only cleaned, but refurnished and redone. There was a note on the table. Chelsea picked it up and read what was on it.

_Well I know for a fact you'll never forgive the bitch that is and was me. So when Will asked for Ganon to fix the house, I did it instead (with some help). _

_I know you'll probably never forgive me for trying to take Will, and doing those things to you. It's just... well it's a long story. Besides I kinda met another this other guy and we really hit it off.  
_

_I hope one day we could be friends maybe..._

_Lily_

Chelsea was tempted to just crumple the letter and throw it over her shoulder, but instead she read it and held onto it. There was no real telling that she was writing the truth- WAIT, MET ANOTHER? Now she was curious to know. She walked into her room and jumped onto the covers, inspecting the pale blue covers. _Same color as his eyes..._ She blushed and shook that thought from her head. After re-reading the letter, Chelsea finally felt the object under her rump.

Pulling it out from under it, she noticed it was a bear. A teddy bear. And another note. Chelsea rolled her eyes and read THIS note.

**Fall 15**

**Yea so alright,**

Chelsea realized it was Gannon's writing. He always put the date.

**So Will asked me to redo your house, but two people took it over for me. Will paid for this whole thing**

**Gannon. **

So who helped? _Knock-knock-knock knock-knock knock-knock. _Is it who she thinks it is? She jumped off her bed and ran to the front door and threw it open. The tall tan boy with blond hair and green eyes meant it was.

"BRO!" It was her only brother in the whole world, Mark.

"Hey hey hey Chelsea!" He spun around when she threw her arms around his neck. Her brother was the only person who knew the secret knock.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" She was ecstatic. Her brother moved to the Sunny islands not too long ago, and she was staying on the sunflower islands. Chelsea missed Mark alot. "Have you got a girl yet?" Chelsea said that with a wink.

"I met one, but I think it'd be too soon to ask her out." He scratched the back of his hat covered head.

"Oooo, you gotta introduce me to her..." She stopped talking when she heard a boat horn. Chelsea whistled for her horse and she jumped on him as soon as he ran by. She rounded the the house and ran toward the dock. _Will is leaving?_ She thought racing to the beach. She stopped dead when she saw that his boat wasn't leaving, but another boat was docking.

Will was in her path and she screamed, "Look out Princey!"

He looked her way confused and he leaped out of the way before her brown horse stopped.

"Princey?" He smirked as he got up and Chelsea hopped down.

"Yea yea yea, hey doesn't this remind you of a certain day?" She smiled and gave him a hug, thanking god he wasn't hurt.

"HEY," A shrill voice screeched from the dock as a woman ran down toward them, "Hands off my hubby!"

She was a thin woman with boobs that screamed, 'these cost me $10,000!' and hair as yellow as a sharpie marker. Chelsea snorted as she looked at the girl who was shorter than her by a foot and a half. The set of eyes that are electric blue and actually rather intimidating stared at her in anger then jealousy.

"HOW," Chelsea's eye twitched when the midget groped her, "HOW ARE YOURS ARE BIGGER THAN MINE!"

"W-will, please get this off me!" For some reason her arms were stuck to her side. Will pried the shrimp, that was trying to absorb Chelsea's size through her hands, off of her.

"This? THIS?" She flailed and kicked until Will pretty much threw her so that she wouldn't leech herself back onto Chelsea.

The girl cleared her throat and her fake chest clonked together as she cleared her throat, "I'm Ilina Anne Mary Allison Stephenie Lucy Ulani Terrison."

"Interesting initials." Will muttered and Chelsea thought it over for a sec then snorted.

Ilina scoffed and threw her painfully obviously dyed hair over her shoulder, then the most annoying yippy noises sounded from the dock and two fluffy rats waddle/ran up to I.A.M.A.S.L.U.T and pawed her leg. "Cookie~! Biddyboo~!" Where the **** did she come up with those names? She bent down, with anyone in front of her getting a down shirt view and from behind an up skirt shot.

"Are those rats with a fur do?" Chelsea tried not to cringe at probably the ugliest dogs she's ever seen.

"Ugh, NOOO," her 'no' was so annoyingly nasal, "They are pure bred Pomeranians."

"Funny, I thought Pommies were supposed to be cute little fluff balls." Will's eyebrow raised.

"I knowwwwww rigght? They are just tooooooooo precious!" They cringed at her nasally accent, seriously where the hell do you have to live to get THAT accent, and tried not to look the dogs in the eye.

"They are something that's for sure..." Will was struggling to stay polite, and he backed away as she just kept coming closer.

"Thank you huuuuuney. You are just too cute I can't wait til our we- ooooo who is that tall drink of wata?" She really pronounced it that way. And I turned to notice Mark walking up. Ilina adjusted her chest and fluffed her hair with two growling dogs resting on her left arm. She bounced over to him.

"Uh, hi?" Mark looked scared as he slowly moved towards Chelsea for help. No one would guess it but Chelsea was older than him.

"Hiiiiiii cutie." she scooted extremely uncomfortably close to him. He now ran behind Chelsea for help. "Ugh, you have your little snares in this one too?"

"Snare? What are you on?" Chelsea facepalmed at how stupid this chick was and Mark was shivering.

"You have this one wrapped around your little bumpkin finger too!" Ilina was really pissing all three of them off now.

"WOMAN MARK IS MY BROTHER!" Chelsea wanted to slap this moron so badly now.

"Oh... Well then get over here cuuuuuuutie." Mark yelped and ducked.

"Stop scaring him!" Will and Chelsea yelled together.

"Woman you better not be comin onto him!" Ilina was tackled by a flurry of black hair that started shoving I.A.M.A.S.L.U.T's head into the sand. To their surprise it was Lily. Their stares became icecold when she looked their way.

"I'm not you-"

"I know Will, not you. The blondie behind you." Oohhhhhh so Lily liked Chelsea's brother.

"Fine then I'll take my fiancee and g-" Ilina was cut off by Will saying:

"I will not now nor will I ever marry you." His eyes even colder than when he glared at Lily. Lily got off Ilina and went over to Mark and he hugged her in gratitude. She seemed happier hugging lil' Markie than Will. Ilina whipped out a phone and punched in a number.

"Daddy? Is mister Regison there? Yea put him on the phone." She paused for a minute, "Mr. Regisooooooooooooooooooon, Will says he won't marry me! Give him the phone? OK!"

She had the look of victory on her face as she handed him the phone.

"Chelsea go ahead and head back to your home, I'll meet up with you there." He had a warm smile at Chelsea, her brother (who still hasn't stopped hugging Lily), and oddly Lily (who was preoccupied being wrapped in Mark's arms). Chelsea whistled for her horse and she climbed aboard with Mark lifting Lily up then hoisting himself up too. They ran off as Will started a yelling match with the person on the other side of the phone.

* * *

Chelsea was still wondering why in the hell she let Lily stay in her house to the now four hour mark. It must of been something to do with Mark, because if she wasn't held in his lap and wrapped in his arms, they were making goo-goo eyes. Wow, Mark looked happy and so did Lily. Now this made her wonder how the rest of her family was doing. The door opened and shut, with three heads swiveling toward it. Will was standing at the door with a bittersweet/victorious smile.

"I'm not engaged anymore!" They cheered and Chelsea jumped into his arms.

"What did you have to say?" Chelsea leaned back, slightly surprised that he was still able to hold her up, and looked him in the eyes.

"Well, it started off with him chewing me out, that they would make the family richer. Like we needed that to begin with." He paused and quickly bounced Chelsea so that he had a steadier grasp on her, "I made it a point to say all her flaws, loudly too. And he said that shouldn't matter. We started pulling out old cards like how I never obeyed him and that he never called me for my birthday or holidays. Soon it got to the point he said, 'if you don't marry her you are getting disowned.'"

Chelsea's eyes widened and he sat down, setting her in his lap. "Well I'm free to get married to who I want and I don't have my dad breathing down my neck."

"But what are you going to do about money?"Chelsea looked at him sideways.

"Well over the time I was out, Uncle Regis gave me a job and bought the boat off my former dad. I get to stay here and I have money." Lily squealed, Mark cheered, and Chelsea kissed him and the chair fell backward.

"You seem excited, tomboy." Chelsea smiled and hugged into him.

"I am, Sir Prince." Will laughed and hugged her back.

"Looks like things are only going up." Mark said with humor in his Emerald green eyes. And the others couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**YAY FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! So I think I should mention that my hatred of Lily is ceasing. I married her on my male file on sunshine islands and she's actually quite the sweetie. So I did the only logical thing! Give her Mark! I personally love MarkxLily now. I also cut this out, but Mark and Lily met once but never really SPOKE to eachother until now. And they have a lot more in common than they thought. Anyway in about four more chapters this puppy is coming to an end. Sorry people. But trust me nothing but lovely greatness in those chapters. It'll be up by next week! THIS I SWEAR! **

**Until then! Sayonara bye bye! **

**P.s I'd love to answer any questions you have, so leave one in the comments and I'll answer!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Sorry for being later than I said on this story ^^; I was hit with a wall of homework from Biology and Geometry that I lost track. So here is Chapter eight: Halloween Bash.**

**

* * *

**

It was well over a few weeks since the incident with I.A.M.A.S.L.U.T, and Chelsea and Will caved in and actually publicly showed that they were indeed a couple now. No one really minded, especially Lily, who was dating Mark nowadays. And as the days slowly passed by, the girls of the town worked on costumes for the holiday that was going to roll around later that month. And it just so happens that the holiday was today. Today is Halloween.

All the girls were gathered around Chelsea's table as they checked their costumes over for the umpteenth time.

"I say that they look good!" Lanna giggled as she pulled hers off the table. Chelsea couldn't help but agree with her, the costumes looked amazing.

"Hey, what do you think of mine?" Lily hid herself in Chelsea's room to finish on her own work. Ever since Lily started going out with Mark, she seems far happier. She lets her hair down and sometimes even wears just a cute shirt and jeans. Today was one of those days. They all gasped at how pretty it was, and it was all hand stitched!

"I'll take your gasp as a good thing." She laughed and put it aside and asked, "So when is this thing?"

"In about... twenty. one. minutes... OH CRAP!" Chelsea went wide-eyed at they had. It was going to be difficult actually for the most of them. Then came the worst thing imaginable. A familiar yipping noise, the sound of silicone hitting silicone, and the door swung open to a sharpie haired midget who has a thing for Mark. Lily glared at Ilina before slamming the door to Chelsea's room and locking herself in. When the girls saw exactly what she was wearing, they tried not to throw up.

She was dressed in a provocative gothic dress with fake fangs... and glitter? Damn twilight was ruining everything!

"She isn't wearing a bra." Natalie said a bit traumatized. She didn't dare to see if the headlights were showing, although her guess was that they were. She even had her two butt ugly pommies dressed up.

"Sooo, Chelsee," Chelsea hated when she pronounced it weird, "Where is that hot thing known as your brotha?"

"In the Atlantic Ocean, now get out!" Chelsea didn't hesitate one moment to kick her out and they could finally get dressed.

* * *

Ok Chelsea was now in pain from walking in heels. Even if she just barely made it off her farm and past Chen's shop, those shoes are painful. She could only imagine how much it was going to hurt when she was on Will's ship for the party. Yup, the whole party with all the town was on his huge yacht. She looked at Lanna and wondering how she is in heels and doing just fine. Oh well, time to suck it up.

The time they reached the ship, it was already alive and buzzing with life.

"Ok one last check over." Lanna made them all stop and they groaned because it was freaking cold out there. Lanna made sure that she looked good in white skinny jeans, a pink sparkly top, a headset, and ponytail. Yup she was just over blowing a popstar. Julia was in a short black dress with her hair let down, a black hat, and black boots as a pretty witch. Natalie just threw on a chef's outfit. Sabrina was... a sexy nurse. Woooooooooooooow. Then came Lily in a freaking red silk kimono with silver butterflies dancing up the dress. Chelsea, last but not least, was just like a female 1920 Italian mobster; complete with a fedora, straight skirt, black heels, and a coat over a gray tanktop. After they reached Lanna's approval, they finally walked aboard.

"LILY THANK GOD!" Mark yelled running over to his girlfriend and hugging her while lifting her up. Then he whipped her around and used her as a shield as I.A.M.A.S.L.U.T ran up as he yelled, "Begone satan!"

"Maaaaaaaark, put down that lousy Chinese donkey and come ova hea" Lily hissed at her.

"I'm Japanese you moron!" Lily clawed at the air just in front of the midget's head as Chelsea backed away to find her man. It took a little walking, but she found him. She grinned when he was wearing a mobster suit too. Chelsea snuck up and covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who~" She said into his ear. Will grinned as he wrapped his arms around her in a backward hug. He lifted her up and spun until she gave up and let him see.

"Hey Chelsea," He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Nuh-uh. Here." Chelsea pointed to her lips and Will rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on her lips. She hugged him and smiled. Things have been very smooth and very happy between them since they, aka her, admitted they were a couple.

"Hey, I have someone I want you to meet. She's my only sister." Will lead her toward a blond woman talking to Chen. She turned around and she noticed she had purple eyes and two clips on part of her hair, "Hey Gwendoline, this is my girlfriend."

"For the last time William," She smiled and shook her head, "It's Gwen. And hello Chelsea! Willy has told me alot about you."

Will cringed when he was called 'Willy' and Chelsea giggled. She seemed nice enough. "Hi Gwen, it's nice to meet you." Chelsea smiled.

"So I heard you are a farmer. I'm actually working on a farm in a village." Gwen grinned and tilted her head as a man walked up to her. She whispered something to him and he nodded. Curiosity started gnawing at Chelsea after he gave her a kiss and went to get something.

"You are? And who was that?" Gwendoline giggled and blushed slightly as she clasped her hands.

"Yes, I'm working in a place called Zephyr town in Germany. And," She giggled as she showed off a sapphire ring on her hand, "That is my fiancée, Dirk."

Will's jaw dropped and then he instantly hugged her. Chelsea was squealing for her, because it's always exciting when someone gets married.

"When's the wedding?" Chelsea asked after Will picked his sister up and spun.

"Hahaha, we're going to have it next month." She was a little dizzy after being spun by Will. She told them about how they want a winter wedding, that she already has a cake picked out, her friend Antoinette designed her dress, and that she was going to have it in Munich. "Oh yes, I was hoping that you guys would come!"

"Really?" Chelsea was a little surprised by this, and before anyone could say anymore... Well. This happened.

"RUN AWAY! SHE'S HUNTING FOR VICTIMS!" Mark yelled with Lily over his shoulder for reasons no one quite knew. "Hey Gwendoline, RUN AWAY!"

Will, Gwen, Chelsea, and the reappeared Dirk looked and saw I.A.M.A.S.L.U.T running toward them with... her... top... down... They all suppressed vomit, and Chelsea saw Dirk pick up Gwen and run. She noticed in that moment he had green eyes and light brown hair. It was actually pretty cute and he definitely suited Gwen perfectly. Will picked Chelsea up too and she clung to him because she hated being carried bridal style. Then it hit her that Mark knew Gwen. What?

"Get baaaack hea boys! I'm rrrready for some action!" The men on board looked like they were getting ready to jump ship when she said that, because they got really close to the railing. Then came the ballsiest move Chelsea has ever seen. Mark set down Lily, gave her a kiss, and yelled, "OVER HERE ILINA!"

She saw him and ran toward Mark. He braced himself and side stepped before she could launch into him. All the men let out a sigh in relief and Chelsea cheered. The rest of the ship did too because Mark risked gaining an STD if he didn't move quick enough, but he managed to rid of her. Lily threw her arms around his neck and kissed him and Chelsea hopped out of Will's arms to hug her brother. Chelsea had a grin spread across her face and she looked at her brother when the beginning to Thriller started up. Mark, Gwen, and Chelsea ran out to the dance floor and started doing the dance with people joining in.

Chelsea laughed when she saw that Will knew the dance perfectly too. For a sheltered rich boy, he could dance. And dance damn well at that. They danced through Ghostbusters theme and other corny Halloween songs until they just had to take a break. They gathered around a table, laughing and out of breath.

"I've just got to ask Mark, how do you know Gwen?" Will asked, to Chelsea's surprise.

"Ah, I once went through Zephyr town because I heard they had an awesome bazaar, and I met her there." Mark smiled.

"Yea, that was when I was dating Dirk's brother, Ivan." Gwen looked like she just remembered that.

"I'm happy I managed to steal you from him." Dirk nuzzled Gwen's neck and she giggled.

"I'm happy too hun~" They seem so happy together. Chelsea smiled and looked to Will. Lily and Mark snuggled, and they got back to dancing after a few minutes. As the time passed by, the music slowed down and people starting paring off. Lily cuddled up against Mark and they swayed slowly, Vaughn invited Sabrina to dance, Denny and Lanna were locked in each other's arms, Julia had a blushing Elliot dancing with her, and Natalie had Pierre leading her. Of course Chelsea and Will were already dancing together.

"Chelsea, I have something to ask you." He had trouble looking her in the eye as he said this.

"What?"

"Um... I thought I should say that... Well you know I love you right?"

"Of course Will." Chelsea came a little closer into him.

"And with all the events that have happened since we met, well I'm sure we've gained strong feelings..."

"Yea...?" Will swallowed and just as he was starting to speak, snowflakes fell. And everyone looked up, seeing that winter's first snow was coming in a little early. Chelsea laughed and everyone was laughing and yelling and trying to catch snowflakes on their tongue. Everyone started playing and Will said something that Chelsea couldn't hear over the commotion.

"What?" She yelled over the noise.

Will sucked in his breath, took her hand, got on one knee, and tried with all his might not to pass out as he asked, louder, again, "Will you marry me!"

Chelsea's heart went from stopped to rumba explosion in one second and blushed. "Will..."

"I know it might be considered a little soon, because we may not have admitted we were together long, but I can't help but MMPH-" he was starting to ramble when he was cut off by Chelsea tackling him, and stopping his words with her lips. He fell to the deck with her on top. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she had to pull back for air. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Duh! Of course I'll marry you!" She kissed him yet again and people were noticing. Eventually they had to get up, and Will pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it and pretty much all the girl's jaws dropped, except Chelsea's, when they saw the diamond on the ring. He slid it on her finger and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Woo! When's the wedding!" Lanna and Denny yelled when they realized he proposed and she said yes.

"I don't know." Will said hugging his new bride-to-be and smiling, happy to of finally done that.

"But we don't have to rush." Chelsea said as she kissed him. All the girls were already imagining up a dress for Chelsea, and the guys had their minds on a bachelor party. But nothing fazed either Chelsea or Will as they remained in each other's arms, and the other's just became a white noise in the distance. This was their moment. And nothing could steal that.

* * *

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm sorry for not posting sooner than I thought. My computer got a virus before I could finish it anyway, only two chapters until the end OnO Well I hoped you liked this chapter, and Sayonara bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. My last computer finally croaked and I had to get a new one. Oh yes, and I changed Gretel's name from Wind Bazaar. Gwen suited her better. So without any further delay, here is Chapter 9: The day.**

* * *

She gripped her dress as she watched the last of her friends pair off and walk down the aisle. She was the most nervous she's ever been in her entire life, and she wasn't doing anything daring or scary. She jumped when she felt a hand, but immediately calmed when she saw a comforting pair of green eyes. Mark had his hat off and hair combed for the first time in years.

"You know, nothing bad is going to happen, right?" He said in a near whisper to her. She nodded quietly keeping her eyes on the ground. "And you know I love you right?"

"Yes, I do Mark." She said smiling at the hem of her dress, her eyes drawing up towards his face.

"Then c'mon Lily. Everyone is waiting." He offered his arm as the music picked up. Everyone stood and smiled, Lily bubbled with joy, feeling as though nothing could beat her. After working endless days of trying to win trust and respect, it paid off with all her new friends. Including the one she hurt the most was her maid of honor, and giving a thumbs up when she was sure no one was looking. Lily giggled and Mark shook his head. His sister even had her combat boots on with her dress. No one could convince her to take them off. Not even when it was her wedding day months ago.

The music stopped as they reached the altar and Lily handed over her bouquet to Chelsea and Will gave a nod to his brother-in-law. Everyone sat back down as the Nathan cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the holy matrimony of Mark Rose and Lily Yakimoto..." Chelsea zoned out as Nathan carried on. It was so hard to believe in Spring of that year she and Will were wed too. She was no longer just Chelsea Anna-Marie Rose. She was Chelsea Anna-Marie Rose Regison. It made her laugh a little to thing she was on her way to a huge name like her husband. She was so happy for Mark, he proposed to Lily during the fireworks ceremony, in front of everyone. Chelsea remembered how nervous he was when he got on one knee before her. He was so nervous the ring fell out of his hand when she said yes.

And now here he was, standing up here, with the most loving look on his face she's ever seen and he repeated after Nathan when it called for him to. It was plenty like her wedding, except her parents aren't bawling their eyes out like they did at her wedding. Gwen was there, her belly swollen up from pregnancy, with a proud and dutiful Dirk. She remembers how they announced her pregnancy at her's and Will's wedding reception when she refused to take part in the toast. The hotel they were at was huge, but Lily wanted an extravagant night for their wedding. They didn't want it on the small Mystic islands.

Will gazed over at Chelsea as Mark and Lily finally said, "I do." and kissed. The whole room cheered and they started filing back down the aisle, Lily, now known as Mrs. Lily Rose, was glowing in joy as Mark carried her. Then something hit her. This all felt so familiar. But she couldn't quite tell just yet. But her strapless aqua blue dress reminded her of it.

* * *

The girls were all fussing in the cramped hotel room as Lily squealed excitedly that she was now married to the man she loved. They were getting primped for the reception and Lanna was putting on the finishing touches on Chelsea's make up.

"Oh Chels you look beautiful!" Lanna cooed holding up a mirror for her to see. Then it hit her. Chelsea recognized this and what it reminded her of. The make up accenting her eyes, her ringlet curled hair (which she was loathing), and the Lily her brand new sister-in-law just placed in her hair after mentioning Will was a lucky man to have her. This was just like the dream she had when she first met Will!

"It's almost time to go down~!" Julia giggle/sang as Chelsea looked out the window, seeing the snow of this year falling.

"Why did you guys fuss over me. It's Lily's big day." She yanked on a curl and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hun, I know it's my day. It's just not often you let us make you look like a princess." The bride said laughing. "You wouldn't even let us do that on your own wedding night!"

The others laughed in agreement as they left the room and found their way down to the foyer.

Eyes followed them as they entered and followed the music, finding their way to their men. The girls evaporated away from them and Mark met up with them. He looked so handsome in his tux. He planted a kiss on his wife and looked to his sister saying, "Mind if I steal her away?"

"Duh! Go dance with your bride!" She yelled after him as he pulled her onto the dance floor, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Chelsea smiled and glanced at her handsome prince. "Hey hun."

"How's my tomboy?" He snickered and she slapped his shoulder in a playful way. He got in the habit of calling her that.

"I'm good _prince._" She kissed him and he led her to the french doors, out into the snow where the music began to fade.

Will moved her arms for her into position and they danced in the snow, not wanting to upstage the happy couple. Chelsea rested her head on his shoulder, sighing peacefully. "I remember our wedding like it was yesterday."

"I know how you feel. How when your father walked you down the aisle, I had to pull your hand out of his grip because he didn't want to let go of his little girl-"

"When you nearly fell into the water when we were boarding your boat-"

"The moment Eliza gave Charlie a kiss-"

"Lanna getting drunk and eating the decorative soap in the bathroom-" Will snorted when she brought up that little gem because she ended up burping bubbles for half an hour.

"Vaughn and Sabrina getting caught in the act." Oh lord she remembered that. Sabrina was so red.

"I wish I could of been there." The two jumped when they heard a woman's voice from behind them. It was an older woman, with blond hair that had a few white ones mixed in, and tired bags under her eyes. She had pale blue eyes and sharp features that gave off the impression of a hawk.

"...Mom." Will whispered under his breath in surprise. Mom?

"Hello William." She smiled. "Gwen told me you'd be here. I missed you dear."

He broke away from Chelsea and sprinted to his mother, latching onto her like his life depended on it. He muttered "Mom" Under his breath repeatedly as tears started to teeter over. Chelsea walked over to this new woman and noticed the similarities between her and Will. Except his face was much softer and rounder. She looked to the brunette woman and smiled, "You must be my new daughter-in-law. I'm Rosemary."

She pet Will's hair with one hand and reached out to Chelsea with the other. _She knows how to introduce herself._ she thought, shaking Rosemary's hand thinking of how Will gave his entire name when they met.

"Mom, I thought that dad disowned me!"

"Well... he did. But I left him." She smiled and kissed her son's head. "You are my son, and I want nothing but happiness for you."

Will grinned and wiped his eyes. He stood up tall and proud as he pulled Chelsea close. "Well then, mom, this is Chelsea. My beautiful wife." He kissed her and she leaned into his chest.

"Hello Chelsea. When could I be expecting my first grandchild out of you two?" She asked, cutting right to the point. Chelsea blushed, and a little pink grazed Will's face, "I mean, you two _have _done it right?"

"MOM!"

"I'm just asking a simple question!" She laughed at his reaction. "The doctors said you were born gifted and I need to know if you are even using it-"

"MOM! SERIOUSLY!" Will's face was burning red as Chelsea broke out in hysterical laughter.

"We have. But we haven't thought about kids just yet." Chelsea blurted between her laughs.

"Were the doctors right when he was born?" She gave a little wink, "I always thought he was going to make his wife a _verrrry _happy woman."

Chelsea laughed again and Will hid his face in his hands. Chelsea nodded and Rosemary snickered.

"Oh buck up son, I changed your diapers." She slapped his shoulders and took them back inside. "Nothing is sacred from me!"

"I like your mom." Chelsea grinned after her laughing subsided. "Oh my god it's cake time!"

She pulled her husband inside so they could get a slice before it was completely gone as Rosemary just smiled and sat down on a stone bench. She looked up to the sky and whispered, "Will you grew up so fast. You are a great man." She rolled her head and looked in through the glass seeing him go through a crowd to get her the slice of cake and get one for himself. "And I think Chelsea helped alot. I better go..."

She smiled, looking at her perfectly happy son and daughter before turning and heading off towards the front.

* * *

The night came and went before any of them and the majority of the people leaving were completely wasted as they headed up to their rooms. All but Mark, Will, Lily, Gwen, and Chelsea. Dirk was still a little drunk and dancing like a disco king on the empty dance floor while the others sat around a table chatting.

"Mom, swung by." Will randomly brought up, looking at Gwen.

"I know. I told her to." She grinned rubbing her baby bump. "I hope our child doesn't ever see their daddy act this stupid..."

Everyone at the table watched disco king attempt to do the worm but looked like a dying fish. All but Gwen snickered at him as she stood up saying she better get going, yelling for Dirk. He stumbled up to her and they left.

"We better get going too." Mark said, exiting with his bride for their first night together. Will didn't need to say a word as the two walked out. Their pace picked up as they hit the stairs, and were in a near sprint as they reached their hall way. They slid in the key and flung open the door to their room. They fumbled slightly, throwing off their shoes in the dark, and soon they were on the bed. Will was ontop of her, her fingers gripping his hair, pressing his lips to hers.

"We should probably make your mother a happy woman and get working on our children." Chelsea purred when he pulled back from the kiss.

"We should huh?" He smirked.

"Why are we waiting?" She challenged.

The rest of the night faded away into near silence except the muffled moans coming from a certain hotel room.

* * *

**Blarg. Lame ending. Anyway, I couldn't think up their wedding so I decided to write Mark and Lily's instead! And for those of you who waited patiently for me to continue writing, I love you all to death. And there will be one chapter after this one! Oh, and p.s. I'm working on a story for LilyxMark 3. Until next time Sayonara bye bye**


	10. Announcement

**Hello all my readers! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus, but I have some good news and bad news to announce. The bad news, and I know you all won't be too happy with this, is that I am leaving . I'll leave my stories up still for you all to read, but I'm sorry this is a rather sudden notice since I've been gone so long. But I digress, I'm leaving because I have been working on my writing skills and I can't exactly post the original works I've been doing on this website. So, again, I'm sorry.**

**But the good news, I am making a blog for my stories ^^**

**I will re-post the fanfictions there and I'm also going to post my original stories which I hope you would enjoy too since I've been working very hard on them. **

**My blog isn't up and running just yet, but whenever it is I'll post a link on my profile. If you have anything to say about this, leave a comment. Or if you want to ask me something, email me at my new email. It's odd . little . duckie (no spaces) at gmail**

**I hope you've enjoyed my work thus far ^^**

**Sayonara bye bye**

**-Deadlyshewolf**

**Edit: To the reviewer Typhoon: Yeah I know that's how she acts, that's mostly why I stopped writing the story. I've been thinking about rewriting it so she doesn't seem so "Special Snowflake-y" I wish you had a legit account so I wouldn't have to post this on the story.  
**


End file.
